Mi Crystal
by aniber.estrada
Summary: A Marina se le viene el mundo abajo, su novio Jimmy le engaño y ya no tiene nada, pero su amigo Ash le ayudara siempre y jamás la abandonara. Fanfic que puede ser el primero en su tipo, por favor no me odien por hacerlo. One-Shot.


Estaba lloviendo de manera fuerte, la lluvia no tenía piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con los Pokemon. En un parque estaba sentada una joven de cabello azul, al parecer no le importaba que el agua estuviera cayendo de manera fuerte, ella seguía ahí sentada en la banca mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas. La gente corría al igual que los Pokemon, pero nadie se atrevía a ir con aquella chica… excepto él. Él sabía que ella estaba llorando por culpa de alguien, pero a pesar de todo no la abandonaría.

-Marina- dijo aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven volteara ver quien la llamo. Aquel joven noto dolor en la mirada de aquella chica, aquellos ojos color esmeralda transmitían el dolor que se encontraba en su alma. –Lo siento- dos palabras, solo se necesitaron dos palabras, dos palabras para que ella rompiera en llanto y lo abrazara.

-No me dejes- decía de manera poco entendible la joven a aquel chico mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de este. Ella sentía los latidos del corazón de él, ella sabía que con él nunca sufrió. Su amigo, aquella persona a la que estaba abrazando siempre había sido importante para él, a pesar de todo lo que ella le dijo, él jamás le abandonaría. –Por favor, no me dejes Ash- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían y mojaban junto a las gotas de lluvias la playera de este.

-Nunca lo hare- pronuncio el chico mientras le abrazaba y tiernamente acariciaba su cabeza. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que ceder y rompieran el abrazo. Aquel joven de cabello negro alborotado llamado Ash saco un paraguas y lo abrió.

-Ven te llevare a tu casa- dijo Ash mientras tomaba la mano de aquella joven. Él sabía por alguna extraña razón que ella no querrá volver a ese departamento pequeño donde tantas memorias y recuerdos estaban presentes.

-No, no quiero ir ahí- pronuncio la joven mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de aquel chico. Marina estaba mirando al suelo, pero estaba… ¿roja? Marina estaba sonrojada, pero ¿por qué? Sencillamente, ella lo quería a él, ella quería a Ash. Marina y Ash tienen una historia, pero sus caminos se separan, pero siempre se han querido, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho y la distancia que los separó, ellos tenían algo especial que estaba enterrado en el fondo de cada uno. –Puedo… ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Marina mientras miraba a Ash

-Seguro… puedes quedarte- dijo de manera un poco nerviosa el azabache al ver la mirada de Marina. Aquel bello rostro que tenía unos ojos que podían fácilmente confundirse con esmeraldas. Latidos, los latidos de su corazón aceleraban y sentían un ardor en sus mejillas. Marina noto esto y sonrió. –"¿Estoy sonrojado por ella?"- se preguntaba Ash mientras a su mente volvían recuerdos de diversos momentos de diversión y dolor que paso junto a su amiga. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven peli negro. –Vamos Marina tenemos mucho por hacer- decía Ash en un tono alegre intentando hacer que la joven olvidara sus penas que durante días estaban acosándola, opacando la alegría que la joven durante mucho tiempo irradiaba.

-Muy bien, pero antes- dijo la joven de coletas mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo otra vez al joven de ojos color chocolate. –Si voy a cometer un error, quiero que siempre estés ahí. Ya sabes como soy a veces, pero siempre has estado ahí a pesar de que yo te he dicho que te quedaras conmigo- de repente unas lágrimas se volvieron a formar en el rostro de la joven. Ella fue novia de Jimmy, un chico al cual amaba, pero que después empezó a maltratarla y a veces la humillaba cuando este coqueteaba con otra chica. Un día de estos, en el departamento de Marina, él estaba teniendo relaciones con una amiga de ella y hasta ahí llego la paciencia de la chica. Jimmy y Marina terminaron su relación, solo habían pasado tres semanas, pero para ella todo su mundo se vino abajo. Perdió su empleo, sus deudas se incrementaron y el plazo para el pago de la renta del departamento se terminaría mañana, además de que el banco canceló sus tarjetas de crédito, su mundo se vino abajo, pero él estuvo ahí con ella. –Estoy perdida, yo lamento todo… ¡NO ME DEJES NÚNCA!- grito la chica para romper en llanto al recordar todos los sucesos que le habían pasado.

-Nunca te abandonare- solo se necesitaban esas palabras para que la joven de coletas mirara nuevamente los ojos del azabache. Ash hizo algo que su madre siempre hacía cuando lloraba y no era la primera vez que Marina recibía uno de parte del chico. Ash le dio un beso a la peli azul en la frente, pero este era diferente, este beso transmitía amor… un amor que el joven Ash tenía guardado en su corazón desde hace tiempo. –Te amo- dos palabras con un gran significado hicieron que la joven derramara lágrimas, no de dolor sino de felicidad.

-Yo… yo también… te amo- decía Marina, quien sintió después de mucho sufrimiento que lo que sentía por aquel amigo era más que solo amistad. La tristeza que la estaba abrumando se desapareció. Ella le devolvió su amor con un beso, pero en la mejilla haciendo que Ash se sonrojara al par de ella. -¡Achu!- estornudo la joven dando a entender que si seguían en la lluvia se enfermarían.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- decía Ash mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la joven peli azul quien tomo su mano nuevamente mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo del cielo e impactaban con el paraguas que los cubría a los dos. Así ambos jóvenes se alejaron de aquel lugar caminando por el parque. -¿Cómo te sientes ahora Marina?- preguntaba Ash mientras caminaba feliz.

-Momentos atrás te diría que mal, pero ahora me siento más que feliz de estar contigo. No creo que haya palabras para describir lo que siento ahora.- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos mostraban una felicidad al momento que brillaban. –Pero sé como te lo puedo demostrar- dijo le de ojos esmeralda mientras Ash le volteaba a ver.

-Enserio, ¿cómo lo…- y fue interrumpida por alguien, ese alguien era Marina quien le demostró su felicidad y amor por medio de un tierno beso que gustosamente Ash acepto. Los dulces labios de ella hacían que ambos sintieran butterfrees y beautyflys en el estomago. No había que ser listos para saber que ellos se amaban y mucho y que por azares del destino o no, mostraran su amor después de mucho tiempo. Después, la peli azul se separo un poco de los labios de Ash mientras miraba aquellos ojos color caramelo de él.

-¿Te gusto?- una pregunta que podía causarle miedo a la chica sino fuera porque la cara de Ash mostraba lo que sentía. Sus mejillas rojizas como las de Marina y sus ojos brillando ante aquel cálido beso, sin duda le gusto.

-Me encanto- expreso Ash mientras tiernamente le daba un beso en la cabeza a Marina. –Pero lo mejor será irnos lo más rápido a mi casa. Sinceramente nos vamos a enfermar aquí.- decía Ash un poco preocupado. Así ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Ash.

-Sabes no me molestaría enfermarme si tu me cuidas.- dijo Marina de manera dulce sacándole una sonrisa al joven.

-Entonces te cuidare siempre Crystal- dijo Ash diciéndole el apodo que le puso a la joven de ojos esmeralda ya que según ella de pequeña era la princesa del reino de Crystal en uno de los muchos juegos que jugaba con Ash. Marina solo se sonrojo pues Ash recordaba los momentos donde ellos jugaban de pequeños. Ella vestida como una princesa y él como su caballero quien la protegía junto a su Charizard del malvado rey Dragonite.

-Y yo a ti Sir Ash- dijo riendo mientras salían del parque y la lluvia poco a poco paraba dando como resultado un arcoíris en el cielo y dando como resultado un nuevo comienzo para estos jóvenes.

ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UN NUEVO COMIENZO...


End file.
